hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2020 Pacific typhoon season (Sandy156)
The 2020 Pacific typhoon season was a slightly below average season that produced a total of 24 named storms and 11 typhoons. It was an event in the annual cycle of tropical cyclone formation, in which tropical cyclones form in the western Pacific Ocean. The season ran throughout 2020, though most tropical cyclones typically develop between May and October. The season's first named storm, Vongfong, developed on February 18, while the season's last named storm, Krovanh, dissipated on December 6. The scope of this article is limited to the Pacific Ocean to the north of the equator between 100°E and the 180th meridian. Within the northwestern Pacific Ocean, there are two separate agencies that assign names to tropical cyclones, which often results in a storm having two names. The Japan Meteorological Agency (JMA) will name a tropical cyclone should it be judged to have 10-minute sustained wind speeds of at least 65 km/h (40 mph) anywhere in the basin, whilst the Philippine Atmospheric, Geophysical and Astronomical Services Administration (PAGASA) assigns names to tropical cyclones which move into or form as tropical depressions in their area of responsibility, located between 115°E and 135°E and between 5°N and 25°N, regardless of whether or not the tropical cyclone has already been given a name by the JMA. Tropical depressions monitored by the United States' Joint Typhoon Warning Center (JTWC) are given a number with a "W" suffix. Season summary ImageSize = width:800 height:270 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:2 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/02/2020 till:01/01/2021 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/02/2020 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤62_km/h_(≤39_mph) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_63–88_km/h_(39–54_mph) id:ST value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm_=_89–117_km/h_(55–73_mph) id:TY value:rgb(0.99,0.69,0.6) legend:Typhoon_=_≥118_km/h_(≥74_mph) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:18/02/2020 till:22/02/2020 color:TS text:Vongfong from:28/02/2020 till:02/03/2020 color:TD text:02W from:20/04/2020 till:02/05/2020 color:TY text:Nuri from:08/05/2020 till:15/05/2020 color:ST text:Sinlaku from:24/05/2020 till:26/05/2020 color:TS text:Hagupit from:09/06/2020 till:17/06/2020 color:TY text:Jangmi from:14/06/2020 till:29/06/2020 color:TY text:Mekkhala from:25/06/2020 till:29/06/2020 color:TD text:08W from:02/07/2020 till:08/07/2020 color:ST text:Higos from:06/07/2020 till:13/07/2020 color:TS text:Bavi from:11/07/2020 till:27/07/2020 color:TY text:Maysak barset:break from:20/07/2020 till:30/07/2020 color:TY text:Haishen from:23/07/2020 till:28/07/2020 color:TS text:Noul from:30/07/2020 till:06/08/2020 color:TS text:Dolphin from:04/08/2020 till:12/08/2020 color:TY text:Kujira from:08/08/2020 till:23/08/2020 color:TY text:Chan-hom from:18/08/2020 till:25/08/2020 color:ST text:Linfa from:01/09/2020 till:07/09/2020 color:TS text:Nangka from:04/09/2020 till:06/09/2020 color:TD text:19W from:07/09/2020 till:11/09/2020 color:TD text:20W from:08/09/2020 till:15/09/2020 color:TS text:Saudel from:16/09/2020 till:25/09/2020 color:TS text:Molave barset:break from:22/09/2020 till:25/09/2020 color:TD text:23W from:23/09/2020 till:01/10/2020 color:TY text:Julio from:25/09/2020 till:07/10/2020 color:TY text:Goni from:11/10/2020 till:19/10/2020 color:ST text:Atsani from:20/10/2020 till:24/10/2020 color:TS text:Etau from:07/11/2020 till:16/11/2020 color:TY text:Vamco from:13/11/2020 till:15/11/2020 color:TD text:29W from:21/11/2020 till:06/12/2020 color:TY text:Krovanh from:19/12/2020 till:21/12/2020 color:TD text:31W barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/02/2020 till:01/03/2020 text:February from:01/03/2020 till:01/04/2020 text:March from:01/04/2020 till:01/05/2020 text:April from:01/05/2020 till:01/06/2020 text:May from:01/06/2020 till:01/07/2020 text:June from:01/07/2020 till:01/08/2020 text:July from:01/08/2020 till:01/09/2020 text:August from:01/09/2020 till:01/10/2020 text:September from:01/10/2020 till:01/11/2020 text:October from:01/11/2020 till:01/12/2020 text:November from:01/12/2020 till:01/01/2021 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Systems Tropical Storm Vongfong (Ambo) Tropical Depression 02W Typhoon Nuri (Butchoy) Severe Tropical Storm Sinlaku (Carina) Tropical Storm Hagupit Typhoon Jangmi (Dindo) Typhoon Mekkhala Tropical Depression 08W (Enteng) Severe Tropical Storm Higos Tropical Storm Bavi Typhoon Maysak (Ferdie) Typhoon Haishen Tropical Storm Noul (Gener) Tropical Storm Dolphin (Helen) Typhoon Kujira (Igme) Typhoon Chan-hom (Julian) Severe Tropical Storm Linfa Tropical Storm Nangka Tropical Depression 19W Tropical Depression 20W (Kristine) Severe Tropical Storm Saudel Tropical Storm Molave (Leon) Tropical Depression 23W Typhoon Julio On September 23, Julio entered from the East Pacific basin and continued to intensify from there. Typhoon Goni (Marce) Severe Tropical Storm Atsani Tropical Storm Etau (Nika) Typhoon Vamco (Ofel) Tropical Depression 29W (Pepito) Typhoon Krovanh (Quinta) Tropical Depression 31W (Rolly) Storm names International names During the season 23 tropical storms developed in the Western Pacific and each one was named by the JMA, when the system was judged to have 10-minute sustained windspeeds of 65 km/h (40 mph). The JMA selected the names from a list of 140 names, that had been developed by the 14 members nations and territories of the ESCAP/WMO Typhoon Committee. During the season, the name Saudel was used for the first time after it was replaced by the name Soudelor in the 2015 season. Philippines During the season PAGASA used its own naming scheme for the 14 tropical cyclones, that either developed within or moved into their self-defined area of responsibility. The names were taken from a list of names, that was last used during 2016 and are scheduled to be used again during 2024. All of the names are the same except for Kristine, Leon and Nika, which replaced the names Karen, Lawin and Nina respectively after they were retired. Category:Sandy156’s creations Category:Pacific typhoon seasons Category:Slightly Below Average Category:2020 Pacific typhoon season